There are known chassis front structure devices. For example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Publ. No. 62-20718, a chassis front structure is used to control the dash panel so that the dash panel does not move into the vehicle interior when an impact occurs at the front of the vehicle. An engine air intake path having a surge tank and an intake manifold is disposed between the engine body and the dash panel and a projection is furnished on the dash panel. When an impact occurs at the front of the vehicle, the projection thrusts into the air intake path, separating the surge tank and intake manifold, preventing the surge tank from pushing against the dash panel, and therefore, preventing the dash panel from moving into the vehicle interior.